teen_wolf_packfandomcom-20200214-history
Unleashed
Unleashed is the fourth episode of Season 3 and the twenty-eighth episode of Teen Wolf. Synopsis Scott tries to prevent a deadly confrontation. Stiles defends the werewolves. Plot The body of the newest murder victim is found. The Alphas attack Derek, and Deucalion offers him a proposition: join the Alpha Pack by killing his own Betas and absorbing their power, or die himself. Stiles, Lydia and Deaton figure out that the serial killer is a Darach, a dark or evil Druid. Mr. Harris is murdered next, though he seemed to know the killer. Derek, aware Deucalion wants him to kill his pack, kicks Isaac out in hopes of sparing his life, causing Isaac to move in with Scott and Melissa. Cast Main Cast *Tyler Posey as Scott McCall *Crystal Reed as Allison Argent *Dylan O'Brien as Stiles Stilinski *Tyler Hoechlin as Derek Hale *Holland Roden as Lydia Martin Supporting Cast *Linden Ashby as Sheriff Stilinski *Daniel Sharman as Isaac Lahey *Seth Gilliam as Dr. Alan Deaton *Orny Adams as Coach Bobby Finstock *Gideon Emery as Deucalion *Brian Patrick Wade as Ennis *Felisha Terrell as Kali *Charlie Carver as Ethan *Max Carver as Aiden *Adelaide Kane as Cora Hale *Haley Webb as Jennifer Blake *Keahu Kahuanui as Danny Mahealani *Sinqua Walls as Vernon Boyd Guest Cast *Sloane Avery as Ashley *Stephen Corliss as Smirking Student *Adam Fristoe as Adrian Harris *Mieko Hillman as Tara Graeme *Bianca Lawson as Marin Morrell *Eaddy Mays as Victoria Argent *Cody Esquivel as High School Student (uncredited) *Debby Gerber as Runner (uncredited) *Jesy McKinney as Kyle (uncredited) Continuity Trivia *The title refers to Isaac Lahey, and the fact that Ethan and Aiden purposely attacked him with the intention of "unleashing" his violent urges on others, as well as Deucalion's intention to have Derek Hale "unleash" himself upon his own Betas in order to kill them as his initiation into the Alpha Pack. Body Count *Kyle - three-fold death (strangled, slit throat, blunt force trauma to head); killed by the Darach *Band Teacher - three-fold death; killed by the Darach *Adrian Harris - three-fold death; killed by the Darach (presumably) Locations *Beacon Hills Animal Clinic **Exam Room **Parking Lot *Beacon Hills High School **Ms. Blake's Classroom **Locker Room **Ms. Morrell's Classroom **Mr. Harris' Classroom **Supply Closet **Music Room *Beacon Hills Preserve *Derek's Loft *McCall House **Scott's Bedroom Soundtrack *"Made" by Battle Tapes **Isaac chases after the twins at lacrosse practice *"Shapeshifter" by Celldweller (ft. Styles of Beyond) **Cora trains to fight the Alphas in the loft and gets into a fight with Derek *"Raveheart" by Galantis **Derek and Cora fight Kali and Ennis *"Skin" by Black Box Revelation **Allison hotwires Aiden's motorcycle and shows Isaac how to drive it *"H.O.T.S." by Bais Haus **Scott taunts Ethan and Aiden in English class *"Spank" by The Bloody Beetroots (ft Tai & Bart B Moore) **Isaac speeds down the hallway on Aiden's motorcyle *"Loksins Erum Við Engin" by múm **Lydia draws a tree in her notebook while in a fugue state until Danny points out that she's in the music room and not the art room Gallery Teen-wolf-season-3-episode-4.jpg Unleashed mclahinski.jpg 304 scott deaton mistletoe.jpeg 304 scott joking with stiles.jpeg 304-Lydia.jpg 304zuiyqhqLJzx.jpg Category:Teen Wolf Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Season 3A